


Evan dan Jeffrey

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: NCT (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Evan dan Jeffrey

Kadang Jeffrey bingung kenapa dia yang dititipin padahal: 1. Evan lebih tua. Ya memang sih mereka seangkatan tapi tetep aja, iya kan? 2. Evan kalau sama dia kayak memperlakukan bocah. _Again_ , ya bener sih memang Evan lebih tua tapi dia juga bukan bocah? Liat sekarang siapa yang dititipin sama Mamanya, ha! 3. Mamanya Evan pernah ke kontrakan Jeffrey beberapa bulan lalu karena mampir sebelum beliau sama mamanya Jeffrey keluar kota. Waktu itu sama sekali nggak menunjukkan kalau Evan mau disuruh biar sekontrakan sama Jeffrey.

Di tengah kebingungan itu, mereka berdua– Jeffrey dan Evan— udah sampai di depan pintu kontrakan. Masing-masing menyeret koper besar punya Evan yang isinya entah apa.

“Lo ngapain deh, pindah ke sini? Udah enak kan lo punya unit apart?” tanya Jeffrey entah buat yang keberapa kalinya.

Dan entah buat yang keberapa kalinya pula, kepalanya digeplak. “Dibilang disuruh Mama pindah.”

“Kok bisa sih? Mami bukannya lebih suka lo ada di tempat eksklusif gitu ya?” Iya, memang mamanya Evan dipanggilnya Mami sama Jeffrey, atas permintaan Mami sendiri.

Evan sama sekali tidak menjawab, nyelonong aja masuk ke kontrakan kemudian celingukan karena dia nggak tau kamarnya yang mana.

“Sebenernya nggak lagi ada kamar kosong di sini. Lo sekamar sama gue dulu sebelum ada yang move out ya,” Evan disalip Jeffrey yang menyeret koper yang ia bawa masuk kamar.

Evan bengong.

“Van?”

“Hah? Dih males banget sih sekamar sama lo. Lo bau.”

Gerutuannya disambut lemparan kaos kaki kotor ke muka. “Nih bau.”

Mereka perang sabet-sabetan kaos kaki bekas dipakai dulu sebelum beres-beres kamar.

* * *

Yang sebenernya dipikirin Evan:

_“Gue sebenernya yang bujuk Mama biar dibolehin pindah. Perlu terima dimarahin dulu soalnya udah bayar apart setaun dibatalin. Tapi ya gimana, lo kalo di sini main mulu party mulu, gue khawatir! Lo sekarang juga ditaksir banyak orang, sebel banget. Gue harus pindah ke sini pokoknya.”_

_“Anjing sekamar. Anjiiing. Oke tenang, Evan, tenang. Kalo gini kan lo bisa lebih bebas nyuruh Jeff buat nggak bawa pulang orang sembarangan.”_


End file.
